Taura Zari
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = |titles = Horned Mudcharge Wyvern |names = minotaur |species = Brute Wyvern |habitats = Hotspring Marshes, Pyroclastic Fields |size = Very Large |relations = Banbaro (suspected) |move = Scrambling Anger |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are large Brute Wyverns introduced in ???. Physiology have the general stance of other large Brute Wyverns like Banbaro or Gnarathros, albeit with more pronounced muscles on their back and neck. Its face resembles a mixture of a bull and lizard, with its two large, curved horns meeting on the monster's forehead and forming a helmet-like structure in the center. Its arms are quite pronounced and end in four fingers with - surprisingly - opposable thumbs. Its legs are robust and made for short, fast sprints, evidenced by the muscled calves and sturdy hooves. While there is short, stubbly fur spread over the head and back, its back half is almost completely hairless, being covered in thick, leathery skin. Large, round scales cover the arms and legs. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain are quite adept fighters and defend their territory with all their might. Their omnivorous nature and insatiable appetite make them fearsome Apex Monsters, easily able to compete with other similarly strong predators like Rathalos or Gravios, and gravely wound or even kill smaller monsters like Kelespris. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are territorial monsters, attacking and defending their territories from whatever dares to intrude. Should an opponent not already be deterred by the Taura Zari's large frame, the Brute Wyvern immediately enrages, attacking the fiend with all their huffing and puffing might. Turf Wars *' vs. Rathian:' The Rathian and the growl and roar at each other. The Rathian backflips but is cut short by a surprisingly swift Taura Zari chomping into her tail, flailing her around and slamming her onto the floor (500 - 4500 damage). *' vs. Kelespris:' The Bird Wyvern screeches, charging at the Taura Zari, and pecking at its face. Suddenly, the Taura Zari slams ist horn into the Kelespris, then grabs it by the neck and launches it several feet away (250 - 2450 damage). *' vs. Rathalos:' The Rathalos flies up and roars, the Taura Zari responding with an equally loud noise. The Brute Wyvern wants to ram its horns into the Rathalos, which evades and latches onto its opponents back. It chomps into the Taura Zari's neck (500 - 4500 damage), which suddenly breaks free, retaliates by biting the Rathalos's neck and slamming it onto the floor with surprising might (500 - 4600 damage). *' vs. :' The two wyverns roar at each other before charging and ramming their heads together. The weaker individual flinches, which the stronger one uses to its advantage, biting into the neck of the weaker and slamming it onto the ground (600 - 6700 damage). *' vs. Gravios:' The two monsters growl at each other. The Gravios, flames spewing from its mouth, wants to charge at the , which evades swiftly and grabs it by the neck with its maw, slamming it down twice (500 - 4600 damage). The Gravios manages to break free, slam its wing against the and fire a sudden beam of molten lava at point blank, essentially sweeping the off its feet (500 - 4600 damage). *' vs. Ka'sengseng:' The roars and charges into the Fanged Beast, flinching it, but doing no noticeable damage. The Ka'sengseng suddenly roars, grabs it by the neck, sucker punches the Brute Wyvern with its other hand (150 - 450 damage) and forcefully throws it away (450 - 6250 damage). *WIP Tracks A wandering can leave behind the usual tracks, Horn Scratchmarks (e.g. when rubbing its horns on trees or rocks) or Smooth Scratchmarks, which grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities are adept and ferocious fighters, not only having the ability to perfectly use its incredible strength, but also producing a foaming muddy substance in its mouth, which it can utilize when enraged. Interestingly, it likes to bathe in mud, which encases its body in a crusty, tough armor, even stronger than the likes of Barroth or Jyuratodus. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Large, brutish and incredibly strong, are feared by many islanders for their sheer power. Their legs are perfect for sudden bursts of speed, while their curved horns can carve through even the sturdiest rocks. Many witnesses say that these behemoths are even able to use elemental attacks when enraged, which could not be confirmed yet.}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Breathes heavily, thick brown foam forms at the mouth * Tired ** Drools Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other Brute Wyverns. Attacks Note:' Shares many attacks with Banbaro and Diablos; listed are attacks unique to this monster. Low Rank *'Roar:' Shakes its head and emits a loud, echoing bellow. *'Taunt:' Displays its horns by moving them left to right and lifts up tail while growling. *'Charged Charge:' Lowers its head, growls and runs forward at incredible speed. *'Kick:' Should the hunter be behind the monster, it will kick them with its hooves. *'Tail Slam:' Slams its long tail onto the ground and drags it to one side. *'Boulder:' Rams one of its horns into the ground, turns sideways and launches a boulder into the hunter's direction. *'Armor Emission:' Hunches over and suddenly flexes its muscles, cracking open the muddy armor and flinging pieces of it into all directions. *'Heavy Charge:' Paws the ground before charging forward, finishing with a horn uppercut, which will knock hunters into the air. In Rage Mode, this charge may cause Earthblight. Rage Mode Note: Throughout the Rage Mode, more and more foam will build up in and around the monster's mouth. Repeated attacks aimed at the head can dispel the muddy foam and knock the monster over. Failing to do this will enable it to perform a special attack at the end of its Rage Mode. *'Foamy Bite:' Performs a sideways chomp which inflicts earthblight and, should a *'Earth Ball:' Fires a clod of muddy earth element at the hunter. *'Foam Beam:' Shakes its head and emits a large beam of thick mud. It can swipe its head from side to side while doing so. *'Scrambling Anger:' When enough foam is built up around its mouth, the monster performs this attack. It shakes its head, roars and starts to heavily drool. Suddenly it starts to run in circles, all the while emitting a constant stream of mud that stays on the ground for a while. After its fourth turn it will suddenly cough and come to a quite literal 'screeching halt'. **It will be fatigued immediately after. Breaks Note: The Mud Armor covering large parts of its face and upper body can be removed. This grants research points but will not reward additional items. *Left horn chipped *Right horn chipped **Right horn broken off *Face scarred *Back scarred *Tail scarred **Tail severed *Left leg scarred *Right leg scarred Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Equipment Note: Weapons show final upgrades. |-|Weapons= ''Skills: Tremor Resistance Lvl. 1, Crit. Draw Lvl. 1, Slugger Lvl. 1, Focus Lvl. 1'' |-|Armor - High Rank= '''''Skills: *''Taura Zari Secret - Bludgeoner (2)/Elementless Boost (4)'' *''Crit. Draw Lvl. 3, Slugger Lvl. 3, Tremor Resistance Lvl. 3, Focus Lvl. 3'' Quests |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Ecology Taxonomy *'Order:' Saurischia *'Suborder:' Theropoda *'Infraorder:' RESEARCHING *'Superfamily:' Bull Wyvern (Taurodracoidea) *'Family:' Zari (Taurisaridae) *'Species:' Taura Zari (Taurisara ferox) are large, bull-like Brute Wyverns found in the more tempered regions of the Biruinta Islands. Habitat Range are the Apex Monsters of the Hotspring Marshes, which is where most individuals can be observed. However, individuals have also been spotted on the neighbor island of Halmsås Biruinta, roaming the Pyroclastic Fields. Ecological Niche are titanic, brutish animals. The males, especially those who lead a solitary life, are extremely territorial and will defend their turf against all possible intruders. Unlike many other Brute Wyverns, have opposable thumbs, which makes it even easier for them to satiate their ravenous appetite, as they can reach even higher up sources of food. Interestingly, they also frequently devour carcasses they come across, yet are never seen hunting on their own. Given their deserved title as Apex Monster, can very well hold their own against many large predators like Rathalos, Rathian or Gravios. However, monsters equal in power to Elder Dragons like Ka'sengseng or Elder Dragons themselves can easily overpower or even kill a . Biological Adaptations The first thing hunters will notice are the monster's very large, curved horns. These horns, while very sharp and pointed, serve more as a battering ram rather than as a blade. Additionally, its frontal half is incredibly muscular and brutish, allowing for very strong attacks with both head and body. This front-heavy build makes it rather difficult for the to maneuver while it runs, even though it has quite the long tail to balance itself out. Its front half and face are covered in a When enraged, this monster gains the ability to utilize elemental attacks in the form of earthy and muddy clods, as well as beams of mud. Behavior are highly irritable animals, attacking whatever enters their territory on-sight. Most weaker animals will, thus, give it a wide berth. Interestingly, will not even hesitate to attack members of their own species. Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene *'Quest' WIP *'Location:' WIP *'Synopsis:' WIP Trivia * males usually are the leaders of large herds, serving as protectors. Solitary males are either bachelors or have lost their herd to a younger or stronger individual. * usually feed on large amounts of plant life, but will not hesitate to ingest meat, usually in the form of carcasses. Notes *Based primarily on African Buffalos, however, parts of its concept also come from Banbaro, as well as concept art for Barroth. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Earth Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Mud Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster